The Monster Programs New Recruit
by PhantomFever81
Summary: The GIW was always trying to capture the infamous Danny Phantom but never managed. General W.R. Monger gets involved with the GIW's failed attempts and takes Danny into his monster program. He doesn't want to be here but Monger insists he stays for his own 'protection' however, Dr Cockroach has other plans when he finds something. Susan can't know. Adopted from Mabelton Lynn Pines.
1. Introduction

**Greetings ladies and gentlemen, to my first adopted story!**  
Adopted from THE WONDERFUL **_Mabelton Lynn Pines_** themselves and I want to continue it. Obviously.

Sending a giant **_THANK YOU_** in bold, underlined italics to just show how much I can't wait to finish this for her.  
I have random posts sooooooo, don't expect regular uploads.

 **I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **-GJH.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Who's the new guy?

Summary -

The GIW was always trying to capture the infamous Danny Phantom but never managed. Now General W.R. Monger catches him and puts him on his Monster program with Susan, Dr Cockroach, B.O.B and The missing link. What will he do? How will he get home to his family? will Dr Cockroach dissect him?

 **Adopted from Mabelton Lynn Pines.**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own Danny Phantom or Monsters vs Aliens.**

 **Chapter 1) Who's the new guy?**

 **Danny's POV.**

'Dang it, I forgot to study.' I thought while Mr Lancer passed out a math test to each of the students. 'I got to get out of this.'

"BEWARE!" I heard from just outside of the school window in the classroom. 'Yes yes yes this is perfect.' I raised my hand abruptly knocking off a few papers accidentally but who really cares?

"Yes, Mr Fenton?" Me Lancer asked me as he raised his eyebrow (most likely knowing what I was about to say.)

"I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!" I yelled quickly. Mr Lancer just rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead," He motioned for the door as I jumped up and ran out of the room tripping on the way out.

Time Skip

"STOP RUNNING ERR… FLYING, WE'V ALREADY LEFT TOWN, and I'm pretty sure they're not so fond of the ghost, (not like Amity Park was) either" I shouted to the Box ghost and mumbled to myself. We must have been a state away from Amity by now and the sun was starting to set. 'My parents are so going to kill me.'

I finally got close enough to just suck the box ghost in the thermos, and with one last "BEWARE!" I trapped him inside my good ol' buddy the Thermos.

"Finally! Haha, that lasted longer then I thought." I danced around for a little bit before something was shot into my back.

"Ow, what the-" I turned around and pulled out a… tranquillizer dart? Oh no. Everything started to get fuzzy. 'Stay awake Fenton come on.' I put my hand on my head and flew down to the ground. I staggered around trying not to fall. A strange man with a jetpack flew up to me.

"What are… you doing" I asked finally shaking the sleep off.

"No effect? These things should be maxed effect" he said looking at the empty tranquillizer. I flew up about a foot off the ground and my eyes were glowing it's usual ghostly green.

"I said what are you doing" I formed an ecto-ball in my hand warning the man.

"You don't want to do that" an army came out of nowhere, out of windows and around the corner of houses.

"You think I'm scared" my eyes only grew brighter. 'Geez, Danny control yourself. Don't be like him.' I tried to control my anger but I couldn't I-I just want to be left alone. I'm tired, aching and my parents must be freaking out because it's definitely not the same day I left.

"Fire fire fire!" the man shouted as tranquillizers came hurdling at me. I put my hands to gather and pulled them apart creating a green shield. They all hit the shield and fell down and I let out a victorious laugh, my eye twitched as a large smile crept on to my face. I let the shield fade and shot glowing green balls at the men.

"Haha this is fun" then my smile disappeared and my eyes grew wide. I put my hands on my head.

"No no no, this is wrong. I don't want this" I looked at my hand in fear as I saw an ecto-ball forming, not realizing 3 tranquillizers were jabbed into my side, 8 were on my back, 5 on my other side and a painful amount was jabbed into my stomach and chest. I dropped to my knees and everything went dark.

 **Time Skip**

"Ugh, what happened," I asked myself. My back is killing me, what am I lying on metal?" When I opened my eyes and sat up and it turned out I was laying on a grey titanium floor. I put my hand on my head to try to get rid of the sharp pain shooting behind my eye.

"Ahh" when the pain finally went away I looked around me. The room I was in was humongous. All the walls were slanted and had lights running up them.

"Ok, I'm in a room that is grey so it can't be the guys in white... who am I kidding ether way I'm so going to get dissected. I'M TO YOUNG TO BE DISSECTED!" I panicked. When I get stressed or scared it helps to say my thoughts out loud. I stood up ignoring my aching chest. I paced back and forth and I looked like a car hit me, my hair was messy and my suit was ripped with discoloured ectoplasm leaking out.

"They're going cut into me like they do to frogs in school, I understand why Sam has a problem with it now" I started to get jittery from all the stress I was under. I thought I heard some whispering in the corner but I'm so scared I was probably was imagining it.

"This week has been so stupid. If they are going to dissect me, which I would end up getting out of it somehow but this would be the fourth time this week being almost dissected!" I clutched my hair wanting to just rip it out. I was startled when a pile of glowing green slop was plopped on a table but the weird thing was the BIG table right next to it. It scared me so much I shot an ecto-blast at it only to be zapped.

"AHH what" I felt a metal colour locked around my neck.

"I CAN'T GET A BREAK!" I yelled and ran over to the wall and charged up an ecto-ball and punched it into the wall repeatedly ignoring the painful shock. I eventually couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed onto my knees and sliding my head on the wall on the way down. I closed my eyes refusing to lose it.

"If you don't calm down they're going to put you in a complete isolation room" I heard from behind me. I turned around in battle position and charged another ecto-ball until felt that oh so familiar feeling only it got worse. I let the ecto-ball fade and grabbed the collar and winced.

"AHH STOP STOP PLEASE I'LL STOP!" I screamed and dropped to my knees instantly. It still hasn't stopped so I fell to my side and curled up. When it did stop I was breathing heavily. Then I saw... an alligator person run over to me as my mind faded, the last thing I remember it say was.

"Who's the new guy?" to someone I didn't see.


	3. Chapter 2 - Introductions and Opinions

**Chapter 2 Introductions and Opinions.**

 **No one's POV. 3 days before.**

General W.R. Monger sat at a large white business table with a group of unknown people, except two. Agent K and Agent L sat opposite Monger with a large frown. The meeting began as soon as the man in charge stood up.

"Meeting start." The man stated. He sat down at the end of the table and people started talking.

 **Time Skip...**

"So does anyone have any problems they would like to discuss?" The Main man asked, suddenly the two guys in white spoke up.

"Actually-" Agent K responded, speaking clear and bold, "we would like more money for our ghost hunting equipment."

"To catch the ghost boy Danny Phantom." Agent L finished. The room erupted in sighs.

"Agents-" The boss stated after the room went quiet once more,"Must I inform you that you have been after the ghost boy for a whole year now?" The Agents didn't back down and instead explained but with their heads slightly lowered and voice, less confident. It was clear these guys were scared of the people higher than them.

"Yes, I -We do sir but-" Agent K got interrupted by the boss.

"But?!" he shouted at them. Agent K and L lowered their heads in shame. "Listen, you two. I understand you say this 'ghost' boy is a menace, but cant you just let him go?" He asked obviously frustrated at their antics.

"No sir, Phantom has committed serious crimes as well as damage. He is dangerous to have in Amity Park and should be disposed of the proper way." Monger held back his anger. He saw what this boy does on a day-to-day basis in Amity Park, He began to think out his anger instead of speaking it, 'he is a true hero and (ghost or not) he is a child. No older than 15 years of age, before he died. Still, he has had enough of these men jumping around with him like he is a monster-' That was it...

"Sir if I may..." Monger spoke up. "If these two think he is so dangerous why don't I capture him and put him in my monster program? He will be protected and stop causing trouble." That seemed to be the right thing to say as the boss agreed.

"Excellent idea General, that should fix your problem." The agent tried to disagree but got ignored by the boss saying a quick, "Meeting adjourned." The Agents sent a glare at Monger before heading out.

"Well, that worked. Now, its time to catch a ghost." With that, he walked out of the office to begin working again adding 'catch ghost boy' to his to-do list.

 **Back to Danny POV.**

Waking up is one thing everyone does. Waking up to an alarm is another thing people do. However, waking up to a strange alligator man and a cockroach man is another thing.

"Hey! are you dead or somethin'?" The alligator thing asked.

"Back off!. What are you?" I yelled, standing up, I edged away.

"Rude." is all he said. Then the cockroach man ran up to me.

"Why would you be dissected you just look like a normal teen. How old are you, 14 - 15?" he asked. I was about to answer but then a blue blur flung onto the wall and fell off.

"I'm Bob," it said. Oh. my. God. it talks!

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot introductions."Clears throat," I'm Doctor Cockroach, this is Link and you know Bob." Doctor Cockroach said but was interrupted by a large door that opened. A giant girl with white shoulder-length hair walked into the room. I stood there in awe... giants are real?!

"And this is Susan." he gestured to her. She bent down closer to me but I fell on my butt again and scooted back in fear.

"Don't worry I don't bite," she said smiling and waving. 'Ok, ok, ok, this is not strange! it's normal to see cockroaches and alligators blobs of blue and giant ladies! right?'

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND... oh I get it I'm having another mental break down! I'm going to snap out of it with Jazz shaking me and screaming DANNY SNAP OUT OF IT! Haha, Yep… THIS IS NOT OK!" I twitched. Getting back up.

"Ok… We have a few questions for you," Doctor Cockroach said grabbing a notebook and pen out of his lab coat. I stood there in silence and started to calm down. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Don't become Dan and calm down.' I thought slowly. 'Now I get why Clockwork told me to practice that- Clockwork!'

"Clockwork! I know your busy and all, but can you help me get out of this?!" I shouted to the heavens... "Come on, I know you can see me!" The others stood and stared at me as I screamed out until...

"Uhh... Who are you talking to?" Link asked me. It was clear that CW wasn't coming.

"Fine, let me guess... Everything is as it should be hu?" I asked the heavens. I could almost see Clockwork nodding his head.

"Why are you here, you just look like a normal teen?" Susan said lying down on her belly Ignoring the random scream out. 'She must be thinking im having a breakdown.' I thought.

"And why were you worried about being dissected" Dr C added.

I grabbed a strand of hair and pulled it into sight. 'I guess there is no point now. Might as well.' I let my hair go and started to answer their questions.

"Umm I-I am actually an umm... ghost" I stuttered. 'Why was that so hard to say?'

"A ghost dissection, that would be fascinating." Dr C whispered loud enough for me to hear. I tensed up. 'Didn't he say he was a Doctor?! Geez well done Fenton!' I face-palmed.

"Oh, I just thought you threw up on yourself," Link said gesturing to my chest. I rose my head. 'Chest?'

"What do you mean…" I looked down at my chest. "Oh no no it's not healing! This is bad" I said lightly touching my chest and cringing. 'This collar...'

"Oh, I have a question. What is your name" Bob interrupted, raising his hand like in school.

"D-Daniel but call me Danny," I said looking at my injury.

"No not that, what do people scream when they see you like, LOOK OUT IT'S…" Bob asked.

"Danny Phantom, which is my superhero name but most of the time I get Invso-Bill, ghost boy or more common by my enemies the Haf-" I put my hand over my mouth, widening my eyes and raising my head. 'If I say halfa they might ask why and that would be bad.'

"Superhero? For where?" Susan asked.

"Amity Park," I said.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry so I'm going to go eat" Link pointed over to the food sitting on the table.

"They all stopped paying attention to me, 'thank god', and ran over to the food. I slowly moved forward avoiding any contact to my chest and walked over to the table.

"Yours is right there" doctor cockroach pointed to the glowing green slop on the table. I walked over to it and stared at it.

"specifically made for ghosts" he added. I poked at it with the fork and sat down. 'Is this even food?'

"What would happen if a human consumed this?" I asked. Dr C looked at it.

"They'd probably have an agonizingly long and painful death," he said in a matter of faculty. I got pale and stood up. 'Nope!'

"You know what I'm not that hungry..." I walked over to a corner, sat down on the ground facing away from everyone and examined my chest. 'How did this happen?'

 **Susan's POV**

"I have a strange feeling about this guy." cockroach said while eating a can.

"Oh come on give him a break, he's new," I said scooping up my food.

"I like him. He even has a cool name unlike Susan did when she first got here." Bob said.

"He's hiding something. I know it and if it's possible to dissect ghosts, we could learn so much from him." Cockroach said putting his hand down on the table.

"You're not going to be dissecting anyone, he's just a kid" I gestured to the boy sat in the corner face looking down at his chest.

"Susan, he's a ghost do you realize ghosts can be hundreds of years old" Cockroach argued. ' I guess he has a point but-'

"But what if he's not" I set my fork down.

"Here let's find out," Link turned around to the boy "HEY HOW OLD ARE YOU!" Link yelled over to Danny. Danny didn't look over to us. 'Because thats going to work, isn't it?. Just scream out how old are you and let him know we are talking about him.

"14!" he yelled back, eyes still on his chest.

"No we mean your age you have been around in the universe and how long you have been dead!" cockroach said.

"Umm I'm 14, I have been in this world for 14 years in all! Dead one year but I added it on to my age! By the way, it's rude to ask a ghost their age and death date. Ghosts don't like talking about when they die." he said back not paying any attention to us, looking straight down and wincing. "Ouch!" he pulled his hand away from his chest.

"Hey it looks like he's hurt, you should help him" I whispered to Cockroach.

"Susan I am a mad scientist, not a medical doctor." he protested. 'Boys... Or at least Doctors.'

"Fine, i'll go. I've had plenty of experience when my parents taught me anyway." I lest, heading over to a sloughed ghost teen sitting in a corner. What have I gotten myself into?'

 **Danny's POV**

"Daniel, we can help you" I heard from behind me. 'Susan. I think'

"Please, call me Danny and I don't need help. I'm fine," I said coldly trying to stop the bleeding. Not working.

"Danny, you're going to bleed out sooner or later if you don't get some help..." 'I hate to admit it but she's right if my healing is down I'm left with the regular human healing speed.' I groaned a "fine" and turned around facing her.

"Ok let's see it." she kneeled down. I slowly unzipped my suit to show a LONG gash from my shoulder all the way to my hip 'I have no idea how that happened' She gasped, look scared and concerned at the same time, The others heard her gasp and hurried over. Link covered Bob's eye, and Dr C looked worried and confused. The ectoplasm had red swirls in it but there was more ectoplasm than anything at least.

"My god how are you even staying sane right now. This is just… indescribable" Dr C said approaching me. He lightly touched it, I winced. 'Hey!'

"What do you have Dr?" Susan asked him still staring at me.

"Ok I'm going to grab some wrap, it's all we can do for today but tomorrow I should have the right equipment because I left it in my room," he said digging into his pocket and pulling out some wrap. He untwined it and stopped before he started to wrap me.

"This might hurt," he said and continued as soon as it touched my injury. I felt pain. My fists clenched and I pressed my head against the wall.

"AHHHhhh" I screamed.

 **Susan's POV**

We sat and watched as Cockroach finally started to wrap the kid up, it looked so painful. 'I hope he will be okay. He's young. What could have done this to him?'

"AHHHhhh" he screamed. We all winced, that's got to hurt! Once he was done Danny looked exhausted so he rested his head on the wall shut his eyes and took a deep breath… 'wait, breath?' Cockroach walked to the other side of the large room and we followed him in silence.

"Did you see all those scars?" he asked us once we got out of hearing range.

"I know Danny did say he was a hero so it could have been from that," I suggested. 'But maybe not.'

"Wel, yea but what happened. What could cause that much scaring and he breathes… ghosts aren't supposed to breath!" he yelled inside of a whisper.

"MONSTERS BACK TO YOUR CELLS!" we heard the speaker shout and we all walked into the rooms that opened up. I looked back at Danny and smiled. 'Tomorrow is another day.'

"Goodluck." I waved goodbye before disappearing from Danny's wide eyes. 'Hopefully, he will be okay.'

* * *

I hope your enjoying it so far and I will post the next chapter soon. :)


	4. Chapter 3 - Orientation time

**Danny's POV**

The door opened and a man with something on his back- was shown stood still. The light from outside the room cast a shadow on his front. The man neared me… His body adjusted to the light showing... 'Wait that's the man that captured me!' I stood up slowly supporting myself on the wall and holding my wound.

"What do you want," I spat with annoyance.

"The name's General W.R. Monger, I'm in charge of this facility. Now, follow me It is time for your orientation." The General stated as he just walked away. He didn't get far before I stated my opinion.

"Why should I? You took me away from my home and family!" I said back, however instantly regretting I did. 'Geez, Fenton what are you doing!' I screamed in my head.

"Umm ghosts don't have families, anyways just come with me." He waved off.

"Actually they do, otherwise whats The lunch lady, Box ghost and Box lunch called?" I murmured. He widened his eyes a fraction, but didn't say anything and continued forward. He led me to the opening he came from and the door shut immediately forcing me to step onto a platform which started to depart as soon as it felt contact.

"Many years ago," He started. "it was decided that the public could not handle the truth about monsters, so the government convinced the world monsters were the stuff of myth and legend and then locked them in this facility," he explained. The platform continued to move by some scientists writing things down on a clipboard and passed them to each other. We moved on.

"Great this is exactly what I was trying to avoid being examined by scientists and locked away," I said to myself but I'm pretty sure the General heard it too, he was still widening his eyes.

"Listen Phantom. I know about your issue with us and I know what you're talking about. Trust me I do. But unless you want to go to the GIW (I winced) instead then just work with me here." We moved and got to a large window holding one figure in it.

 _We looked at Links cell._

Link was doing press-ups. "4, 5, - ,122, 123, 124." He got up and fist pumped the air. "Yea, that's right don't mess with me!" I smirked at his confidence as we passed that cell

 _We went on to Doctor Cockroach's cell._

"Ahh Daniel, I know you're hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is. Oh, and how is that cut doing?" Doctor Cockroach asked. I didn't answer and narrowed my eyes into a small glare. No one calls me Daniel! Except for messed up fruitloops who want the only other halfa in existence as their son.

 _We went on to Bob's cell._

He said nothing he just bounced a ball around in his cell. Then he noticed me and waved causing the ball to bounce into him and get stuck. I waved back slowly.

 _We went on to Susan's cell._

"Hey Danny I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully we can get you all fixed up," she said smiling, I smiled back.

We went on to ...'s cell.

It was larger than the rest but it was empty. "Who's supposed to be in here?" I asked.

"Butterflyosaurus. However, she is on a mission already. You can meet her tomorrow morning." We kept moving. 'Butterflyosaurus? what kind of name is that?' I wondered.

We finally came to a stop in front of a door. I stepped off the platform.

"How long will I be here?" I asked turning to face Monger.

"As long as you need to be," he said.

"Will I ever see anybody from my home?" I asked.

"Not here," he said quickly.

"Am I allowed to call anyone?" I asked.

"Negative; who are you going to call anyway. It's not like you have a family… Do you?" he asked gently, he was obviously wary of me and his choices.

"What… Uh... I have friends," I said willing to do anything to get him to stop wondering.

"Anyway what name do you go by we have heard many names but we don't know which one is your real name," he said.

"I favour Danny Phantom" I glared at the General and crossed my arms.

"Oh and we decorated your cell so you won't go all psycho like you did already." the door opened and I saw a picture of the ghost zone."Wow, thanks, I get to think about all my friends and enemies I have met there," I replied with a frown and a butt load of sarcasm. I walked inside and the door began to close. Right before the door closed he turned sideways.

"We will also run a few tests on you so we know how your powers work so we don't need to keep that collar on you. For that we will need some blood samples after breakfast, Oh and sorry about your chest we had a... problem before but he's gone. Good night.," the door shut and my face went pale. "What? why does he need blood?! and on a second what was he -the problem- " I yelled to no one. "This day just gets better and better," I yelled frustratingly. "I wonder what my family is going to do once they realize I'm gone… wait I know, blame the ghost boy because he's gone too. Maybe, just maybe I should tell them that… maybe they'll let me out but if that doesn't work then what?" I wondered to myself.

"And Doctor Cockroach is onto me and he mentioned something about dissecting me earlier as well and… I'm screwed basically." I stated. I laid down evading any contact with my sore. "And who knows what these people already know about me." I shut my eyes but didn't go to sleep I just laid there till the darkness took over. Again.

* * *

Wow, I have been lacking lately haven't I? Will be updating soon (really this time :D) Till then.


	5. Chapter 4 - Emotions

Danny's POV

The morning wasn't so bad. I got up only to collapse back down again. My chest hurt really bad. The room I was in wall pushed me into the same room I was in yesterday and so now I was sitting on the floor in the big room I was in last night.

"So did the bandages hold through the night?" Doctor Cockroach asked from behind me. I slowly got up using the wall for support -

again - and leaned myself onto it.

"Yea'," I said trying to take a step towards him but I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me and fell flat on my face. I lifted my head off the ground and looked at him. He had a bag about the size of a... I don't know just a smallish bag, it hurt too much to focus entirely.

"What the heck do you have in there?" I asked propping myself up with my arms.

"Things that can help you." He stated and began to open the bag and continued to quiet for a human to hear. Good thing im not human and I have enhanced hearing. "And a couple of tools to find out what you are exactly." I froze and tensed up. He obviously noticed and waved it off. "Nothing dangerous just some paper and classic stuff like that." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and relaxed enough for it not to ache. He noticed the breath but waited to ask once he got the paper out probably. 'Oh yeah, im a ghost. Ghost don't need to breathe Fenton!'

I got up into a crossed legs position and as I was waiting I heard another conversation going on and looked on the other side of the room. Susan and Bob were talking about something as they walked closer.

Susan's POV

"And the jello still hasn't called me. Maybe love isn't for me" Bob Said wistfully.

"Oh Bob I'm sure there's someone out there for you," I said trying to cheer Bob up.

"No. you have love but I don't," Bob said.

"No Bob, not anymore remember," I said referring to Derik.

"Oh right." He thought for a moment then brightened up, "What about that new monster, he looks kind of like you. Only he is a boy, he is small, has green eyes and he's a ghost" Bob said.

"Bob, I am like 10 years older than him. He is 14, no chance." I said.

"But Cockroach said he could be around for hundreds of years so I don't think age matters for him" Bob explained. 'Wait Bob has a point; age most likely doesn't matter for him. I can't believe Bob was the one that realized that. I am still not so sure about Danny.' We finally approached Danny and Cockroach.

Danny's POV

"How's it going Danny?" Susan asked bending down to get closer.

"Umm, not so great considering I'm on the ground in pain rivalling how I died." I thought for a moment. "Nevermind this has nothing on the incident," I said back to her. Bob came between me and Susan.

"Look what's happening here. You guys are going to be great together" he declared. I looked at him raising an eyebrow then facepalmed.

"Umm sorry but she's way older than me," I stated. Doctor Cockroach walked up to Bob.

"Bob he doesn't understand what love is, he is a ghost." he intervened.

"Hey I know what love is, I've felt it just like anyone else. Obviously, I don't really understand it, nobody does," I argued defensively.

"You're a ghost. Ghost doesn't have emotions." doctor Cockroach stated.

"Yes, they do," I argued.

"No, I'm pretty sure they don't," he hissed.

"YES I DO, I HAVE EMOTIONS!" I yelled.

"NO FOR THE LAST TIME, GHOSTS DON'T HAVE EMOTIONS. THEY'RE JUST WHAT IS LEFT WHEN SOMEONE DIES. J-JUST ECTOPLASM, NO HUMAN. GHOSTS DON'T HAVE FRIENDS OR FAMILY. YOU ARE JUST A WORTHLESS LAB EXPERIMENT-!" doctor Cockroach was interrupted.

"SHUT UP! Just… shut, up" I yelled to get him to stop. I rested my face into my hands. "Please stop talking," I said into my hand and cried lightly. I tried to be strong but everything that has happened in the past week… I just can't take it anymore. Susan was speechless bob was staring at me Link just heard yelling and came over and Cockroach was confused.

"B-but I-I don't understand," doctor Cockroach said.

"What just happened" Link asked. Susan grabbed Bob and Link and walked away.

"I-I feel everything h-happiness, sadness… d-despair, loneliness, Just like o-others." I said quietly between sobs.

"I-I… how" he asked me.

"I don't know, but every other ghost I know can too. Can you just get to helping me please; I can feel pain as well." I asked. He walked slowly over to his bag.

Doctor Cockroach's POV (only for like 3 sentences)

'How can he feel, he is a ghost?' I grabbed peroxide, Sutures (stitches) and a small device about the size of a penny. I walked over to Daniel and set everything down except the small device - A G.M as in Ghost monitor) I kept in my hand

Danny's POV

"What are you going to do?" I asked softly. Finishing up with the last of the puddles.

"I am going to stitch you up and umm… sorry about what happened earlier sometimes science is easier for me to understand. It- it just confused me but, how do you feel emotions?" doctor Cockroach asked. I looked nervous even though I tried to hide it.

"Umm… I don't know I just sorta do. All the ghosts I know can. Its what keeps me sane half the time. Is it going to hurt?" I asked. He continued looking down and narrowed his eyes, trying to work this all out.

"It depends," he said.

"It depends on what?" I asked.

"If you're going tell me the truth. About what you are." I looked at him wide-eyed and a little disgusted.

"So you're saying if I don't tell you how I can feel emotions you'll hurt me intentionally?" I said with a hint of fear.

"No that is not what I am saying. Im saying if you don't tell me what you are this device may hurt you as im trying to fix a ghost," he said.

"But I am a ghost," I said in a little panic.

"Daniel, we both know you are lying," he said putting a pair of gloves on and picking up a needle. "All these hints you have been giving out..." He trailed off.

"Stop i-'ll do it myself." I backed up.

"Oh, I'm afraid I will not allow that.," he said getting closer.

LB.

Past me. Geez! I did this just after the last one and I had to revise so to the future me Good luck! I might have to pull an all-nighter.

Future me. I did alright :) thx past me. Anyway, hope you all had a Merry Christmas and i will see ya all soon. bye :D -GJH


	6. Chapter 5 - Secretes

**Doctor Cockroach POV**

He lied; I knew there was something off about him. This is the biggest break though I have ever had, half human half ghost. How is that possible… amazing. I should probably finish fixing him up. I bent down to his stomach and placed the G.M. inside of his cut and began stitching him up.

'Maybe I could 'examine' him, that would be amazing but Susan will murder me and he is just 14. Aren't blood and ectoplasm complete opposites… how can they both be in the same vessel and not be affecting it?' I finished up and cleaned the blood and the small amount of ectoplasm that remained off. I pulled his shirt back down and went to the boys head.

'I wonder...' I opened one eye on Daniel, it was blue. I took his temperature and it was 77 degrees, extremely low for a human but way to high for a ghost. I grabbed his wrist and felt the pulse, it wasn't very strong but it was there if slow. I grabbed a strand of his hair, it was black… does ectoplasm turn things into the completely opposite colour? He started to move around most likely from a nightmare. I moved out of the way quickly. He turned to his side and squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing accelerated as well. He clenched his fists and accidentally elbowed his wound. He sprung up and put pressure on his wound.

 **Danny's POV**

"AHH ouch" I screamed I looked up at doctor Cockroach. As I realised what happened I shouted at him.

"I'm telling Susan and there is nothing you can do about it, now that you stitched me up already," He just stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "What are you smiling about," I asked.

"You won't be telling Susan anything about this," he said back.

"Oh yes, I will!" I gave him the 'death' stare.

"Not if you want to keep your secret" he gestured to me. I looked down at my clothes and pulled my hair where I could see the colour of it. My face went pale.

"Oh no..." I said scrambling to get to my feet.

"Half human? Tell me how did this happen or I will tell the government and they will dissect first and ask questions never," he said. The thoughts of what these guys will do to me made me flinch. I finally got to my feet but I got up to quickly and felt dizzy. I shook it off.

"Ok ok, I'll tell you. umm… I fell off a cliff?" I said like it was a question. 'Opps'

"Y-you fell… off a cliff..." he said not buying it.

"Yea I grabbed my body when I died and now I am half human and ghost," I said smiling.

"You do know your eyes still flash only it flashes green right," he said raizing his eyebrow.

"…" I didn't know what to say.

"General!" he called.

"Ok ok ok I will tell you the truth…" I said.

"All of it. The whole story" he ordered.

"I-I umm..." I took a breath, "...I was down in my parent's lab, they're ghost hunters and go by this rule that all ghosts are evil. Anyway, they built a portal to a world unseen, the ghost zone; it didn't work they just gave up. My friends dared me to go into it so I put on a jumpsuit and walked into it but I umm… I tripped over a wire and accidentally pressed the on the button that my parents put inside the portal. I was shocked and I don't understand exactly what happened, if I had ectoplasm fused in my DNA or if I half died. all I know is it was so painful" I shivered.

"Show me where you got electrocuted," he asked. I walked over to him and showed him my hand he grabbed my wrist and examined the scar.

"It doesn't look as bad as it actually was," I said. He looked up with a curious face.

"What happened after that, like how did you keep it a secret," he asked. I sighed frustratingly.

"Can I just calm down for a minute please?" I asked, he seemed too eager.

"No," he said.

"Fine. After it happened my friends were there so they helped me up. I heard my mom call me and I looked at my form. I was a ghost I thought I died but last minute before my mom came down I changed back to human. I couldn't really control my ghost powers and I was deciding on if I should tell my parents or not… it's really hard for you to understand if I try to explain it" I sighed.

"Well I could probably make a machine that allows me to see your memories," he said.

"Oh no, no way am I letting you look at my memories" I crossed my arms.

"Fine," he said. I heard Susan call doctor Cockroach. I have to change back. I shut my eyes and concentrated on being human. It was a lot harder than normal but it worked, maybe it's the collar?

"Hey Danny, Cockroach can you help Bob he is stuck in the vent," she asked.

"Sure thing," he said back.

Doctor cockroach's POV (later that night)

"All done now time to sneak into Daniels room and find out what happened," I said to myself. I grabbed the small machine that will allow me to look at his memories and hopped into the vent. Once I got in I crawled around and found his room. I hopped out and walked over to Daniel.

"Time to see what you couldn't explain," I said and hooked Daniel up to the machine. I gently put a helmet on him and watched the screen.

* * *

IM NOT DEAD!

IM ALIVE!

I wish I was half dead though.

Anyway, I'm sorry for the absence. I know its kinda late now but, Hope you had a Happy first month of 2018!. :)

Anyway, I have my final cooking GCSE practical in literally 1 hour so I got to act like a banana and split... haha. Yep, I may be alive but im still dead inside...


	7. Chapter 6 - Families (or not) secretes

**Fenton Residence, two days after Danny goes missing.**

 **3rd person.**

"Urgh, this is stupid!" Sam yelled from where she sat on Jazz's bed. "We should just go down and grab the Boomerang now so we can track him!" Tucker and Jazz watched sunken as their fellow team Phantom member raised her voice and once again complained about the Fentons being in the lab.

"Sam, you know that if we go down now, the Fentons will notice us, and ask why we are taking their equipment. Besides, even if they didn't notice us, the Boomerang will only track the closest 'Danny' and thats going to be Dani." Tuck explained, eyes never leaving the floor. Ever since Danny disappeared two days ago, Jack and Maddie stayed down in the lab trying to locate their son, or at least find a way to find the ghost boy to get him to bring him back.

In those few days, The Fenton's have been too 'occupied' to fight the ghosts and with Danny gone, team Phantom can only do so much. Thankfully Dani decided now was a good time to visit, or else the whole town would be taken over again. But at the same time, Dani wasn't as strong as Danny yet, so even with them all and the red huntress and GIW, they still needed help from Danny. The real Danny.

"I know Tuck! But we have to do something. Dani cant keep this up or she'll get hurt, and what about the stronger ghosts, like Overgrowth, Fright Knight or Aragon? do you really think that if they discover Danny's gone, they will just not come? same as others. They will invade the town!" She got up and headed for the door, however, just as she went to grab the handle, someone grabbed her hand and yanked her back.

"Listen, Sam. Im sure Danny can wait a few more hours... Or days." Jazz whispered the last bit to herself. "He's strong and we all know this especially you Sam, so, he's bound to be okay. Right?" Jazz let go of her and Sam retreated back to the bed.

"I know, it's just-" Sam got interrupted.

"You miss him." Everyone in the room whipped their heads around to the new voice. It was Clockwork floating beside a closing blue portal in his adult form.

"Uhh... Clockwork. Right?" Jazz asked. After a nod Jazz asked, "What are you doing here? Danny told me you cant interfere with the timeline." After another nod Clockwork explained.

"Daniel, as you know, has been missing for a few days, however, he is alright if not a little confused. He is safe so don't worry about looking for him for now and Jazz after I see him when the time is right, he will be eating properly." CW cleared up and changed into his infant form.

"But Clockwork, will you tell us where he is or anything other than that?" Tucker spoke up. CW shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, but young Daniel will see you soon, I promise. Everything is as it should be." He spoke last and walked into a new portal which he created just behind him." Sam, Tucker and Jazz sat in silence and waited for someone to speak first. After a minute or so, Sam spoke.

"Well that doesn't assure me all the way but at least we know he's alright now." She looked at the others as they just sat there.

"So that was Clockwork... Danny told me that he's mysterious but I didn't expect like that. And those riddles." Jazz told the group.

"Do you think he will teach me how to do that? imagine how Flash will react if I was all like that." The thoughts were put to one side as a phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Hi, Sam, it's Dani. I kinda need your help..." Team Phantom leapt to action.

"I hope Danny comes home soon..." Tucker hopes.

* * *

 **Fenton Lab. Maddie Pov.**

Danny has been gone for 2 days now and I think that Ghost boy Danny Phantom took him, That ectoplasmic scum!  
If Phantom lays a hand on my baby's head I will rip him apart molecule by molecule! Then again what if it wasn't the ghost boy? No, it has to be him; both of them are gone so Phantom has to have taken him.

"Maddie, I got the Fenton Finder!" My husband Jack shouts, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Jack dear, I don't think we need that." Wait... "But maybe we do." I grab the device and open it. I hope this works. I re-wire some of the chords and...

"Now initializing Fenton Family Finder. Beep." all I need is something with Danny's DNA and I will be able to track him. If it used to track him then maybe I can make it track him again.

"Jack I will be right back." However as I turned to where he was before, he was eating away at some fudge. Haha, I love him so much.

I run up the stairs and see all the children coming down with backpacks seemingly in a rush. Sam had a phone to he ear and was speaking to someone.

"Listen, Dani, we're on our way just hold on for as long as you can, we will be there soon alright? Okay bye." She put the phone away. "Okay, guys we need to hurry." They all nodded and headed out the door.

D-did I hear that right? Danny? they are talking to Danny and meeting him. Is Danny in trouble? They know where he is and didn't come to me! I calmed down after taking a quick breath and grabbed the phone to call Jazz. She didn't answer so I called Sam, she picked up the phone quickly.

"Sam Manson speaking."

"Sam, yes, it's Maddie." Just play it calm.

"Oh hi, Mrs Fenton how can I help you?"

"I saw you leaving quite quickly and was wondering where you're going..."

"Oh, uh... We are going to my house. We wanted to pick up some books Jazz lent me a few weeks ago for school but I forgot them, so Jazz suggested we get them now."

"I see..." are they lying to me? "Can you put Jazz on the phone? she didn't answer me when I called."

"Sure, one sec." There was a shuffling on the other side of the phone as I waited.

"Mum?" Jazz finally said.

"Hi sweetie, I was wondering why your phone went to voicemail." Jazz wouldn't lie, right?

"Oh, because it died." Died?

"You usually keep it charged though." Keep picking at it.

"Sorry, mum but we just got to Sams I got to go get the..." She paused for a moment, "Books?" Why did she question it? are they all hiding Danny?

"Oh thats fine but I am making dinner shortly and I want you home for that."

"Yes, mum. See you soon." The call ended.

Why would they be hiding something from me and nevertheless my own son? I need to look more into this at dinner tonight.

I put the phone down and headed back downstairs.

"Mads, did it work?" Jack asked me excited. Work? Did what work? The device!

"Oh, I haven't tested it yet. I think the kids are hiding something about Danny's disappearance." He looked at me and blinked before becoming louder.

"Oh, Maddie I don't think its too bad. But if they know what happened to Danny-boy then we need to find out." I smiled at him. "I have just the plan!" Oh boy, here we go again. All good, let's do this!

* * *

 **Sams POV**

BEEP.

Well, that could have gone better... Jazz handed me my phone back.

"Actually what have you done with your phone?" Tucker asked looking at Jazz as we walked down the second street from Fenton works. Basically, nowhere near my house.

"Dani's got it. I thought that if I give her my phone instead of the Fenton phone, we won't have to give a reason to go and get a new one from Mum." Jazz explained. Ah, that makes sense.

"Anyway dudes I think we should go faster," Tucker suggested. Just like that, we ran towards the crashing noise and damaged buildings. Again.

* * *

 **Hey, guys. How are you all doing?**

 **So I've not eaten chocolate for 18 days... Yep, I'm dying man! British Heart Foundation Dechoc. Hot choc included D:  
So anyway will be posting next chap soon. At least by the end of the month, however, I have my GCSE's (General Certificate for Secondary Education. If you didn't know.) really soon so I might have to put things on hold for a while. But till after the next chapter, I'm here to stay!.**

 **See you next time.**

 **PS. To those of you that say my chapters are _not_** **long enough would you rather I have it 500 words long? or better 100 words? or maybe 10 words. I will do them however long I want thanks.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Worry, CW, and missions

**Danny POV. The night after Dr C' watched his memories.**

As I woke up on the hard floor I'm getting used to, I came aware that it must be morning. That and the small hint of food I can smell in the air.

I got up just in time for the back wall to start moving towards me and the door (wall) opened parallel to it. As my eyes adjusted to the electrical light I noticed some figures around the table in the middle of the room as well as some smaller ones going towards it.

"Morning!" Bob shouted while taking his seat heavily. His greeting set off the others as I waited for my turn.

"Morning Bob," Susan replied.

"Good morning Bob," Dr, I shivered, C replied too.

"Mornin'" Link said finally. I guess it was my turn.

"Morning everyone," I said with a yawn. I went to sit down at the table but as soon as I saw what was on the table, again, I turned away and started walking off. "I'm going to the corner," I stated, waking off.

"Why? not hungry?" Susan asked me. Yes but if I eat that, there is a chance I would die.

"No, I'm not." I went with. Nailed it.

"Well, you should at least eat some." She insisted, "Cant have you starve now can we?" Ha rhetorical questions.

"To be honest I don't feel right. For some reason, it feels like I'm mourning over someone. But no one died." Doctor C looked away. Why did he do that?"

"Again, you need to eat something. Just a bit? it might make you feel better." Welp no backing out of this it appears. I might as well try it, I mean I am a ghost and this is for ghosts. I sat down and with hesitation brought the spoon of glowing ecto food to my mouth. And...

Wow. It feels like my core just gets a warm blanket and hot chocolate. It was amazing! I continued to eat and glanced up at Susan who had a smile on her face. The Doctor had the opposite. Was that fear I saw in his eyes? Did he have doubts about me eating this too? He knows my secrete now. Actually... I look back at him then immediately look back at the food. He doesn't seem to have told the others or the guy in charge, but... This food is so good.

I continue to eat until I had nothing left. It felt amazing and I could feel all my injuries heal rapidly. I need the recipe for this before I go home. I lifted me up and walked to the stupid corner again. I sat down and rested, closing my eyes. After a few minutes of peace, I opened them again, watching the others talk on the table.

I've been here for how long now? 3-4 days? Okay, well I guess I should start planning my escape... Step one, get Susan to rip this stupid metal collar of me, step two, find out if there are any shields around the area, or if there are blood blossom walls anywhere, and step three, get out and fly, home/to the nearest city, to find my home.

I guess we shall see.

I just noticed everyone frozen. Did I miss something?

"Uh..." was my smart response as I stood up from my corner and forwarded onto them.

"Daniel." A voice whisper-shouted from behind me. I turned around, knowing that voice anywhere.

"Clockwork!" I kindly shouted as I ran to him. Clockwork, cloak and all, stood in front of me smiling at my actions. I, of course, smile back.

"What are you doing here? how is my family? where am I? are you going to help me?" I rambled on. He continued to smile at me until he raised his hand and chuckled causing me to stop and blush.

"In order, I'm here to lead you in the right direction, your family fine Daniel, you are in a monster protection group and technically only help a little, I am still bound by rules." He explained.

"What do you mean by only a little?" I asked.

"I can't help you get out but, they," He pointed at the frozen -in time- monsters, "can. Here," He threw me a syringe full of something blue. "This will make the food more edible for halfas. Not anyone else. Before you say anything, the food is extremely good for your ghost half however, you still need your protein, carbohydrates, fats, and sugars so if you inject a drop of that in each dish, you will get everything you need." He evaluated. "Now, you will be fine Daniel, trust me. And them. Remember, everything is as it should be." He then backed up into a corner and entered through a portal with a grin on his face. No wonder he smiles, I bet that's fun for him.

"Thank you Clockwork!" I shout as he leaves.

"Who's Clockwork again? you mentioned him before didn't you?" Link asked.

"Oh, he, nothing." I gulped. I probably shouldn't go around saying that I am friends with the literal father time.

Right at that moment Monger came flying in with his jet-pack and got the attention of all present in the room.

"Monsters! A mission for you." Mission? "You need to stop a large army of large beetles in downtown. Insecto will join you later on. Go, go, go!" He ordered. Mission? Wait, you mean to tell me these 'monsters' go on missions to help people?

"Phantom, you will be staying with us until we finish your analysis. Don't worry, I know about your obsession to protect and you can help them when you get set up. Ha, you could be a bodyguard with your powers and duty," What! my obsession? I never thought about something like that... I guess im still a ghost but, I never thought of that. Wait did he say protection?

Before I could ask anything else, everyone said goodbye and ran out the door (again wall!). What now?

"Come with me please," Monger stated. He began flying off and so I followed him. He took me into a hallway then to a large window-filled room full of computers and other machinery. As I passed people they gave me different looks: some looked at me with hate, some disgust, some fear but the most common was sadness behind false smiles.

I looked out the window and noticed everyone going into a giant jet and shoot of into the sky before I could even blink.

"Right, now Phantom. You need to work with us and we will work with you. First, we will replace that collar for a bracelet. Let's go." Monger stated. He leads me to a seat and gestured for me to sit in it. I sat down as he took hold of my hand and placed a rope-like thing around it then tied it.I watched in confusion. Obviously, Monger noticed and explained.

"This rope is made eco-induced meaning you cant get it off and it will allow us to know where you are for now. The collar was a work in progress and we needed to get you into something quick so we could explain all this to you." I nodded slowly, scowling slightly. Great.

"Look, I uh..." I started. How am I going to word this? "I don't exactly want to be here and I can fend off the GIW so, you can just, you know, let me go?" Can I please slam my head into a wall. Please?

"Phantom-" Monger started but I was so sick of that now so I interrupted.

"Danny."

"Okay, Danny... We understand but we told you we can't let you go just yet. We see your kind of ghost is rare-" My kind of ghost?

"W-what d-do you mean by 'my kind of ghost?" I asked carefully.

"Your kind of ghost. I know you're different from the others... It's because you have some humanity from your life and a very strong obsession with helping humans, it makes you different from the other ghosts." Phew! "Anyway, done." I looked down and notice he had the collar in his hand. I absently rubbed my neck and looked at my new 'accessory'.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Well, you can go to the team now. I'll send you to the location on my jet." I only nodded as played with the rope jewellery. "Let's go."

I followed him for the thousand time today, now into a docking area and felt some tension around my body drop. Like a four-thousand-ton weight was just taken from me. It felt great.

I began to hover slightly and smiled as I felt the rush of my core as I used small amounts of my powers. Taking in mind that I still needed to follow Monger. So I did. and boarded a small-ish jet and waited to go on my first 'mission' with my 'teammates'.


	9. Chapter 8 - The mission against Robots?

**Danny's POV.**

Arriving at the destination, I didn't exactly know what I was expecting. Definitely not at least 20 dozen flying robots attacking downtown, with all my 'teammates' fighting them off. Susan attacking them with her strength. Bob using his body as a catapult for rocks with Link assisting him. Dr C using a gun thing which electrocutes the robots and makes them fall midair. And some kind of giant butterfly hitting the robots out of the sky.

"We're here," Monger stated while opening up the hatch. "Time to show us what you can really do in a fight." He smiled. I didn't care what he was saying as many robots were getting the upper hand against Susan so I flew to her aid off the ship.

Shooting ecto-blasts first, I dived into the battle attacking any robot getting too close to Susan. The blasts didn't seem to do much more than push them off though. Even if that was the plan -to get them off of Susan- it still wasn't what I was hoping for so I had to change tactics. Swooping down again, I powered up some strength in my hand and slammed it into the robots back causing it to fall off and break. That was working but it would take too much time. At least right now Susan had the upper hand against the robots again. I turned as I heard a loud shout.

"Danny!" Turning around I quickly became intangible as a giant rock flew into my body. Looking down I noticed the robots getting too intense for the slime-reptile combo so I flew down. They chose to change what they were doing quickly and both became solo acts but still helping each other. Bob smacked the bots and picked them up, throwing them before going onto the next one while Link punched the bots with brute strength, making them fall to parts. It helped for most but after some time they had grown tired and began working as a double again. Link swinging a laughing Bob against the army which destroyed most but only pushed the rest back.

Flying into their attack I ordered, "Stop for a moment," as they look at me they see the idea in my mind and let go of the attack. The robots surround us in a circle and I put up a shield making it glow more and more until it swept out against all the robots. Some came back but it was a lot less than before. I look at where Dr C was fighting when I came and notice him as a solo act wasn't helping so quickly checking back at Link and Bob, I made sure they were okay with the rest of the bots and fly to Dr C.

Once I got there I get a worried glare off him as I began to shoot my blasts again. Then It hit me. Ice powers! Duh. I resist the urge to facepalm as I power up the strongest Ice bomb I have ever made and slam it into the direction of the army Dr C is fighting. The ice swept in a large wave of blue, wiping out all the bots it came into contact with. the doctor looked at me with wide eyes before nodding in thanks. I nod back as he goes to help Bob and Link as the numbers rose again.

Looking at Susan, I see everything is under control smile. Then a giant shadow flies over me as I look up to see the giant butterfly getting swarmed by most of the robots.

"Butterflyosaurus!" Link shouts out and I know as soon as I see him getting attacked I needed to help.

I fly up high to where the butterfly is fighting for his freedom and attack the robots with many of the same ice attacks I used with Dr C. It was working for the most part as soon he was fighting only a couple of dozen instead of 10 dozen. I was getting a little tired but as I saw all Susan's robots get finished off and Susan going to help the others I let out a breath as the last robot was destroyed by Butterflyosaurus.

We all ganged together and cheered until a giant ship came overhead. A door opens and at least one million came flying at us. The others shared a worried look as these looked even stronger so I took a deep breath as the last one came out. Waited a second as the others got ready to fight and burst in front of them letting my scream go after holding it in all week. The ghostly wail wiped out every robot it came against and continued to follow its path to the giant ship. Soon I felt too tired and stopped screaming. Not wanting to turn back in front of the government and the others.

I collapsed to the ground on my knees and panted, holding my core to steady it.

I smiled as the others came to me and rooted. Everyone except the Dr. I joined their smiles until the door opened up again with only 12 more robots. Except the fact that they were about 12 feet high! I glup and look at the army coming closer.


	10. Chapter 9- The mission and enemy?

**Danny POV**

The giant robots came at us as the others surrounded me in a circle to defend me. Even the Dr come to help me. They began to fight again as Susan took down most of them with Butterflyosaurus by her side with Link on its head. I should really find out its gender. The doctor got out his electric gun again and did something causing it to be even more powerful and Bob attacked by getting shot up to the robots until it cracked or dented it.

I feel so useless on the ground and I need to help the others. I try to lift myself but I feel the rings go around my waist as I move. I quickly let go of trying to move and focus on keeping ghost. The rings disappeared thankfully. I couldn't help. Even if I lost the smallest amount of energy I was sure to revert to human. I look around, watching everyone doing a good job but they could use my help. Making sure no one was watching, I gained some energy and got up to run to hide somewhere, I transform as running but thankfully no one is looking at me.

I get to a small alley-like area and rest.

"Clockwork. Please give me something I can use to get my strength back." I ask the heavens. Suddenly a small vile appeared on the floor by me with a note.

 _ **Daniel. I will not do this again but you need this now. I can feel your obsessions power from my monitor. Your fighting has really improved.  
Take this and you will have enough energy to fight, then get you back to your room without transforming. Good luck.**_

 _ **-CW.**_

I smile as I keep hold of the note and grab the vile. I drink it all fast as I hear a loud explosion. Feeling much more energised I transform and light the note on fire, getting rid of the evidence and move on. Flying up from my hiding spot, I see that one of the robots has gone down with an explosion which, if they all explode like that, this might be even more harder to take them down without destroying too much land and causing harm.

If I make a force field around them it won't cause damage. But they might not go that big. If Susan throws it before it explodes? but if she times any of them wrong she will get hurt. I need to think of a plan and quick! I look at everyone fighting and zoom in on one person in particular. Dr C is using a larger version of the gun and shooting it at the robots. The gun looks like it was made by random things. He's a technological genius! If I get him in there then he might be able to shut it down without it blowing up.

Another explosion makes me look around in a panic. Susan was blown back and the others were laying in the smoke from it.

"GUYS!" I shout out. I fly over as they are all getting up.

"They're too strong. If they keep blowing up then the whole place will be ruined." Susan explained. I decided now was a perfect time to put up my shield around us and tell them my plan.

"Alright I was thinking of a plan and here it is." They look rather shocked to see me flying and using my powers as if I didn't even become tired. I smile. "Okay. Getting serious. The robots obviously explode when they 'die' so we need to stop them from doing that." I look at the robots getting closer. Susan sits down to make my shield more comfortable so I smile at her gesture. "Dr, do you think you can make them stop exploding?" He looks taken back for a moment then takes on a thoughtful face.

"Maybe, but I would need to get in there and access the mover board core to do it." He replies.

"If I throw you in?" Susan suggests. I shake my head.

"No need. I'll faze you in and then faze you out." I state starting to get a strain on my body as some robots start pounding on the shield.

"Uhh. No Susan can throw me." He stated. Everyone looks at him like he's bob.

"That's stupid. It will be faster for Danny to do that." Bob said surprising everyone.

"No. I don't want to be..." He let his sentence go, "Never mind. Susan throw me." He ordered.

"No, You need to respect that Danny's on the team now and doing it his way will be easier, safer and quicker." I smile/grunt as my shield began to lose form.

"Now or never guys!" I shout out.

"We will do it Danny's way." Link stated giving Dr C a confused look.

"Fine!" He drawled out.

"Get ready to fight!" I shout as I let the shield push the robots away. Everyone begins to fight as I fly Dr C up to one of the robots. I let him go and he runs off through the place looking for the motherboard. He stops and faces a small board on the floor and goes to kneel in front of it. I watch him do it.

"AHH HA!" He exclaims as he rips the metal away to show a small motherboard thing. He begins to work and cuts a tiny blue wire. The machine rumbles and shuts down. I faze him out and look around, noticing all the others have shut down too. A sigh releases from my lips. Finally. Everyone congratulates up and cheers. Right then the ship opens up again but this time Monger flys out.

"Well done monsters. Yes, this was a drill to see how Danny would help the team. A test you could say, and you passed. We were worried after your scream that you would bring the team down but when you flew up almost like you hadn't even thought. Wow-e that was great. Alright, it's time to go to the base. Move out!" He flys away as the large ship came to better view and picked us all up.

Throughout the trip back. I keep an eye on the Doctor and noted how he shuffles away from me and avoids my gaze. We get back to the base without incident and go to our rooms. When there I immediently fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 10 - The enemy of my mind

As I wake up for the billionth time, I see the large opening in front of me. I quickly transform and stretch out causing a large click to come from the awful position I was in last night. I fly up through the 'door' and go higher and higher. Then it hits me. I haven't flown in ages. I fly up, Gliding through it like a swan. I feels so nice to be able to do this again.

I land back down by the table and settle into my chair.

"What was that about?" Link asks. I realise the others are looking at me and everyone must have seen the small air show I put on.

"Oh. Uh..." I look up to the ceiling, "I haven't flown in ages. Since I got here my powers have kinda been on the low. Especially with that stupid collar." Susan looks sympathetic.

We all begin to eat as I contemplate the people I've met. Monsters yet not. There's Susan, a lovely and kind women who obviously cares a lot more than she gives credit for. There's Bob, a fun-loving blob who always finds a way. No matter what.

Link, a loyal friend if you get on his side and fantastic teammate. And Dr C. Dr C. Doctor... He seems alright if not scary at first but he seems alright if not a little distant. He's a good friend too. The others love him. The Agent is cool too. Very understanding and caring but it seems like he is trying to hide that under layers of manliness and chill. That butterfly seems alright too but Danny hasn't exactly 'met' him. Only time will tell.

I turn to everyone and smile. The friends I've made here. The joy and peace -more or less- from the team. It fills me with confidence. Sam and Tuck can only go so far with connecting with my fears and feeling but these are basically other super heroes! They have the ability to 'understand me'. That's something Sam and Tucker can't fully do.

"So Danny," Link interrupts my thoughts, "what was that giant scream thing?" I grin.

"Oh! Oh! And those green things!" Bob asks. They look at me expecting an answer. Then again, even Susan and the Dr are looking at me.

"Well, uh... The 'green things' are my ecto-blasts. One of the most basic powers I have. And the scream is what I call my 'ghostly wail', it's my most powerful power but it leaves me drained really bad so I only use it for emergencies or things like that." I notice the Dr look away. I make a mental note to see him when the breakfast finishes.

The rest of the morning talk is about what goes on around here on days like this and what there is to do. Basically catch up and 'unboredinisers' as Bob so expertly put.

I notice the Dr and Susan no where to be seen so I go looking for them. I find them arguing over something.

"Why did you act that way though?" Susan asked. I decided I shouldn't interrupt.

"It is nothing to do with you Susan now please." He tried to drop the subject but Susan wasn't having it.

"You could have gotten one of us hurt or killed! What do you mean 'nothing to do with me'? realising it's about yesterday's event I listen in for real.

"it is exactly how it sounds Susan, what I have with Danny is none of your what anyone else's business. You don't know him like I know him he is… He is a monster."

"And so are we but you're acting like a real monster right now, especially to our new teammate. Come talk to me when you can actually think of him other than garbage."

Susan walks away so I quickly become invisible. She passes me and I go into the hole the Dr is in.

"Dr Cockroach." I Mark my presence. He turns around to face me and looks around for someone or something.

"What are you doing here Danny? what did you hear? "I stepped forward to him but he steps back still looking around avoiding my look.

I heard everything with Susan and I want answers too. What did I do to make you hate me?" I ask. He looks unsure about something but finally reaches my eyes.

"I will **not** stick around for the time for you to finually do something to my team. You are a hybrid. Something that should belong in a lab." He rants. I am white by the end.

"I-I..." He cuts me off with a raise of a hand.

"The night after I found out about you, I made a device that goes into people's mind to see their memories. I not only saw that. Dan is what I saw. You will destroy the world and I will not let you."

" **Don't say that name.** " I say, adding some echo by accident. " **You have no idea who that monster is. It isn't me nor will I become him."** I feel my eyes burning green. He looks quite scared.

"Yes y-you are. Daniel, your future is dark. You shouldn't be here. You need to be out doing your job." I calm down.

"My job?" I ask. What is he talking about.

"You fight off ghosts. Your obsession is to protect and you don't belong here. If you stay here-" he cuts himself off. I finually realise why he is going up and down with his tone.

"You're. You don't hate me. You want me to believe that and what you saw in my mind changed your opinion." He looked away from me.

"You're still an amazing lab experiment. But. Yeah. I guess you are a hero. When you said you would take me into the robot yesterday, I was scared that you were mad and I thought you would threaten me. When I saw your power I realised hat if you were mad then you would have done it already. I guess I didn't want to risk it." The way he's talking is like another person. He seemed curious and brave all the time. Someone who would face anything but now-

"It's okay." I state.

"Really?" He looks up to my eyes.

"Yeah. Your actually a really great dude and I would love to actually be on better terms with you. Now you know my secret I want to tell you things. I can trust you. As long as you don't go into my memories again." I chuckle causing him to too.

"Actually," I stop him walking away, "what did you see in my head?" I give a little tap on my head for emphasis. He thought for a second.

"When you became half ghost. You with your friends, your family and ghosts. How your family hunts you in ghost form. Dan. And many other things." He looks at me and chuckles a bit to him self. I look at him questioning, "I know who Clockwork is now. And I know Dora, Frostbite, Ember, Technus, Skulker, and many of your ghostly friends and enemies."

"Huh well uh. I don't know what to say. They're good?" He laughs again and I blush slightly.

"Come on. Let's go see the others. I want to tell Susan that we're on better terms.


	12. Chapter 11 - Danny or Dani?

**Maddie Fenton POV. Same time as last time.**

I wander up the stairs with the Fenton Family Finder and look into Danny's room for something with his DNA. Looking from his bed to his dresser I can't see anything with it guaranteed to have some on. Then I see a hairbrush on his dresser. That will work. I pick it up and take one of his long strands of hair and put it in the machine.

"Initialising DNA. Programming directions." The devise explaines.

I wait a moment an it finally gets a tab on him. I knew it! He is still in Amity Park. An in the town! I run down the the stairs and grab he keys shouting.

"I'll be back soon sweetie!" As I jump in the Fenton RV and start her up. The signal is going left right and centre but it is easy to tell that he isn't going anywhere. I drive quickly but not as reckless as Jack and reach the area of the signal.

Some ghost is terrorising many places and is causing fear as always but it looks like the ghost boy is fighting it off. But that doesn't make sense. The ghost boy phantom must have taken Danny!

"Skulker! Stop it! Why can't you go hut something else?" The ghost boy - wait no girl! Shouts. The ghost girl? Does phantom have a sister? Who is this? I notice Sam, Tucker and Jazz standing close to the fight. As the ghost girl throws down the other ghost Sam opens one of our Fenton thermos's ad it sucks the ghost in.

The ghost girl floats down and they begin to talk.

"Thanks guys. I don't know how he does it all the time. Skulker is aweful." The ghost girl said.

"No problem Dani it's the least we can do for you as Danny is missing. We don't want the town being over run."

They look around then notice the Fenton RV.

"Uh guys? Why is the RV here?" Sam asks.

"Did anyone check to make sure the Fentons weren't here?" Tucker asks. Why would they need to do that. I hear a beep and realise the Fenton Family Finder has located Danny. I quickly look at it and realise that the dot is directly where the ghost girl is. I gasp which grabs the attention of Sam.

I don't hear anything for a moment and suddenly I come face to face with Samantha.

"Mrs Fenton? What are you doin here?" She asks innocently. It's time.

"Oh Sam. Is Danny here? I linked the Fenton Family finder up to Danny and it says he is here." I say. If I act dumb they will tell me.

"Oh uh..." She darts her eyes around the corner as the devise beeps. "I don't think he's here. He's been missing. Suddenly Sam jumps slightly and she flinches.

"Uh where did you get the DNA from?" Sam asks strongly.

"Danny's hair brush." I state easing an eye brow. What is going on?

"Oh haha, that's nothing to worry about. That's pointing to me see." She points down at the devise and as she said so, the devise is pointing to her. "I use Danny's brush regularly so you must have gotten my hair."

"Okay." I say. Not buying it. These kids know something. "Who is that ghost girl?" I ask. She flinches again.

"Ghost girl? Oh you must mean Phantom's cousin. Dani Phantom. Yeah. Phantom has gone to the ghost zone for a vacation and Dani is here to help out." Who taught this girl how to lie?

"Okay. Well where's Jazmine? It's time for Dinner any way." I put a note in my head about that.

"Oh, Jazz is-"

"Right here! Hi mum." Jazz pops out of nowhere and greets. "Dinner you say? Yum okay. I'll see you all later," she waves to Sam and Tucker comes into view. They wave back.

"Bye!" "See you later dude!" They walk away.

"Okay dinner! Let's go. " she jumps into the RV and I sigh as I walk to it. I need to find out what is going on.

 **Dani's POV**

"Wow that was close." I state. That was awkward.

"Yeah. She must have heared me say how we were going to meet you just before we left the house and she must've thought that we said Danny not Dani." Sam says. If she suspects something then...

"It's Mrs Fenton guys. I'm sure nothing is wrong. She must be looking for her son." Tuck said.

We all go to Sam's house to plan the next battle... And to get a new thermos.


End file.
